


Donour Song

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: Mathew's heart is failing. There was no warning beforehand. Ludwig saves him in the only way he can. Established GerCan.
Relationships: Canada/Germany (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Donour Song

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the English cover of Donour Song done by Juby Phonic. 
> 
> The part that inspired me was when she said, "Living on through other people, would it be nice? Never really dying as you save someone's life."  
> "It's all fine by me." is also from Juby's cover.

Mathew had been in the kitchen when it happened. He had just finished work and was getting a drink of water from the cabinet. Then Mathew's eyes widened. The glass fell down. He stumbled; he could no longer feel, or control, his arms or legs. Then he fell too. His eyes opened wide in surprise before they rolled up into his head and his eyes shut. He was unconscious before he even knew what had happened to him.

Ludwig got off of work at the same time that Mathew did. It was a fortunate chance of luck that he'd decided to go straight home that day and saw Mathew passed out on the floor of the kitchen instead of going for groceries beforehand like he'd planned.

Mathew got to the hospital that much quicker.

How fast he got there though had changed nothing.

'His organs are failing.'

The doctors had left him alone in the waiting room after giving him the news. It was only when they were gone that he realized that he'd forgotten to ask them if he could go into the room Mathew was in now. Maybe it was for the best that he didn't, Mathew was awake now, and he was crying. He didn't want Mathew to see that. He was the strong one out of them. If he cried, then Mathew would too.

Mathew's prognosis was death.

Ludwig asked the doctors to put Mathew under anesthesia.

He knew that Mathew wouldn't accept this.

Mathew's heart was of biggest concern right now, it would stop beating soon. And there were no donours available right then.

Ludwig only asked for the test results after he knew for sure that Mathew had fallen asleep from the anesthesia.

They were a match.

He asked for two sheets of paper, one unlined, the other the donour form sheet. A pen was also given with them. The doctor looked at him kindly, sympathetically, when he handed the two papers over.

He filled them out in Mathew's hospital room so that he could see him one last time.

'It's all fine by me.'

And it was really, this was the only way he knew he knew of that he could keep Mathew alive.

Sometimes sacrifices have to be made.

Despite the rush that was put into it, and the urgency that made everyone there nervous, the surgery was a success. Mathew woke up after it was done. The nurse that came to check on him handed him the note that Ludwig had written before the surgery.

"This way we'll both be able to stay alive. A part of me living on with you. This way I'll be able to always be with you. I love you. Please don't ever forget that.  
-Ludwig"

It took a moment for that to sink in before Mathew's cries of pain, of loss, echoed through the halls of the hospital.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is short, and simple, and doesn't really make sense. But, it doesn't really need to, does it? There should be more GerCan in the world, even if it isn't as popular a pairing as others. I like it. I hope you do too. 
> 
> Review please?


End file.
